


Now & Forever

by KelseaGrumbles



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Ethan is more implied than anything, F/M, I love Bryce so much, Marriage, Unrequited Love, Why would I do this to him??, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: I would like to remind everyone that reads this that I am a complete Bryce SIMP. But this idea came into my head and decided that I just wanted to hurt for a little while. So now you can hurt, too.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 5





	Now & Forever

Bryce could see the way Casey’s fingers crinkled the small sheet of paper in her hands. His eyes traced up, his breath hitching as they landed on her delicate smile. She was stunning, absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was pulled back with only a few strands framing her face. Oh, how he wanted to reach out and tuck them back behind her ear. But he kept his hands firmly clasped in front of them, his fingers worrying together.

For a moment he was so lost in just the absolute beauty of her that he almost missed her clearing her throat to speak. Her eyes were glued to the paper in her hands.

“From the first day I met you, I knew we were destined for greatness,” she started, reciting the heartfelt vows in her hand. “I had never felt such a strong, emotional connection to anyone else before and now I know I never will again. Because I have found you.” Her eyes flitted from the page to Bryce’s face for just a moment before looking back down.

She continued. “You are my rock - where I am fragile and weak, you are strong and sturdy. You are my guiding light - when I’m lost in the dark I will always find you.” Bryce heard her let out the quietest sniffle and it made his heart stutter in his chest. “You make me reminisce about our past, hold on to the moments of our present and give me hope for our future. You make me strive to be the best ‘me’ possible because you are the best ‘you.’”

Bryce watched as she shifted on her feet and her voice started to shake. “If you allow me, I promise to be your best friend first, not just your partner. I promise to always give you an ear to vent, a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold you. I promise to love you fully, deeply and completely. This is my vow to you. Now and forever.”

Silence hung in the air as the last line reverberated in his ears. His lips parted but the lump in his throat wouldn’t let him speak. Bryce could only smile as Casey finally let her eyes wander up from the paper to meet his. And when she smiled - that warm, dazzling smile - Bryce had to force himself to hold back the tears.

But then reality came back in full force when Casey opened her mouth to speak.

“So, what do you think?” she asked with genuine curiosity. “Do you think they’re good enough?”

Right.

Because they were standing together at an altar in front of their family and friends. Because they were fully, deeply and completely in love. This was him helping her with feedback on her wedding vows. For her wedding to someone else. Not to him.

The lump was ever-present as he tried to clear his throat and his head. It took a moment, but finally, he nodded and flashed her a megawatt smile with much effort. “Of course, Casey. You were fantastic.” He knew he probably should have said the vows were fantastic, but he pushed the thought out of his mind.

Casey beamed. “Thank you so, so much for helping me with this!” she said, moving forward to wrap Bryce into a surprisingly strong hug. Her perfume wafted into his nostrils and he hummed in content as his arms gingerly wrapped around her.

“Happy to help,” he lied.

Casey pulled away, a slight twinkle of something beautiful in her eye that made Bryce’s knees weak. “You’re a great friend, Bryce,” she stated as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed before releasing.

“Yeah, what are friends for?” he said and he hoped it didn’t come out as venomous as it did in his head.

A second later the sound of beeping rang through the quiet on-call room. The two both instinctively looked down at their pagers and Casey sighed. “That’s me,” she shrugged before tucking the pager away and grabbing a small stack of patient files. She tucked the sheet with her vows into one of the empty files - ‘discreet’ she had provided Bryce when he first glanced at it.

Bryce just stood there, his hands absentmindedly running through his hair as Casey made her way to the leave. Before opening the door, she turned around one last time. “Thanks again, Bryce. I- I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Bryce forced a smile. “Think nothing of it. Now get out there future Mrs. Ramsey.”

“That’s future Doctor Valentine-Ramsey,” she corrected with a chuckle. When her face lit up into that radiant smile, Bryce couldn’t help but feel like his heart had completely shattered. “See you tomorrow for the rehearsal?” she asked and Bryce gave her a quick nod, not sure if his voice would be strong enough for a verbal reply.

A moment later she was out the door and Bryce was alone. And with that, he couldn’t help but think that he would always be alone.


End file.
